Voltron One-shots
by AcaraCS
Summary: A collection of one shots from Voltron. These stories will include ships and individual character centered fics, any one shot that happens to come to my brain.
1. Chapter 1: Klance

**(Titles are, obviously, not my forte.)**

 **Shouldn't take too long to read. Constructive criticism and feedback is important, so please don't hesitate to say what you didn't like about it or what I could improve on.**

We were in high school, and when I first saw you, I didn't know what to think.

I knew you were cocky, arrogant, everything I didn't like.

You were a flirt, with girls and guys alike, and that alone should've deterred me from you.

The problem was...

It didn't.

I wasn't sure of what was going on.

I was confused by your presence.

Part of me wanted to bolt away from you or to scoff at your remarks, but another part of me wanted to hear your ridiculous laugh, to see your goofy smile.

I hated you for it.

So much that I avoided you.

But then... you noticed me.

Well, according to you, you always had.

I don't believe it. Not for a second.

But you started to talk, _to flirt,_ with me.

I was oblivious at first. I brushed you off, ignored you as much as I could. Maybe because I didn't think it was possible. Or maybe because I was simply blind.

Either way, it was Pidge that woke me up to the reality.

They were kind of mean about it, too.

Ha.

Seriously, though. My shoulder hurts thinking about it.

Then you started to act different. Less full of yourself, more caring. The softer side of you was surprising; I didn't mind it at all.

You began to help me with my problems, and I helped you with yours. Mostly the small things. Giving each other a bit of cash, maybe a car ride, or just with studying.

We slowly became friends. We insulted each other from time to time, but mostly, we started to work as a team.

I never saw you at a loss for words. I envied that you always knew what to say.

Sure, you were a goof and babbled when you were nervous, but whenever someone needed you, you said the right things, you knew how to comfort them.

I never had that luxury.

You saw me at my worst.

Everything had been too much.

I was having a mental breakdown. I didn't want anyone else to know, to be hurt by me... Or me to be hurt by them.

And yet...

You stayed by my side. Unlike so many others, you helped me. Supported me. Lifted me up. I can't even begin to express what I began feeling.

My heart was doing weird things whenever I was around you. I quickly realized that I couldn't control it.

I genuinely was beginning to like who you were as a person. It wasn't just the initial attraction.

Damn it, I was falling for you. For your cheesy jokes, your obnoxious stories, your blue eyes that always managed to capture me with their warmth.

Months, and I mean months later, I finally accepted what I was feeling.

By then, I was sure you didn't feel the same way.

You proved me wrong.

Our first kiss was...

Something.

We were at the park, during summer break.

You were hanging on tree branch, upside down, flashing me.

You were talking about how sexy your body was, or something. All I know is that you were being a dork.

I laughed, and threw a grape from the food we'd brought. It bounced off your nose.

That stupid, wide grin was on your face, and you told me to come closer.

I did.

Which, I think, made me the stupid one.

You took my face in between your hands, and just... kissed me.

Needless to say, I was shocked.

You called yourself Spiderman weeks after that.

I just called you my boyfriend.

When your mother first saw me, I swear she gazed into my soul, or maybe she read my mind. Both possibilities, I tell you, were equally terrifying.

She was nice, but I didn't miss the glances she shot at you. It wasn't anger, disgust, or anything like that.

Just . . .

There was almost a sadness within her.

 _Disappointment_.

You hadn't told her about your sexuality until I came around, had you?

I wonder how hard it was on you.

How did you do it?

Did you beat around the bush, tell her directly with no hesitation?

You didn't look her in the eye, and at no one else.

Not even me.

Still, you were all smiles and terrible jokes that night.

I saw you cry one day, you know. Tears were streaming down your face, but they weren't of despondency. You seemed so happy, with a bright smile, and I didn't know why.

You were playing the guitar, singing.

You have the voice of an angel, I hope you know that.

I couldn't understand you, since the words were in Spanish. Later, however, I found out what song you were singing.

'Solo Para Ti'

I would be lying if I told you I didn't start to cry.

College came around.

Both of us were busy with school and work.

We didn't see each other as much, and when we did, fights between us became common. It was over the tiniest thing, and it would escalate to the point where we were shouting at each other, until one of us would leave.

I was afraid that I would lose it. That the thing we had was too fragile, that it would wither and disappear all together.

It almost did.

I realized then that I was scared to lose you. You meant more to me that I thought. I couldn't-wouldn't-let you go.

More years passed. More time flew by in a blink of an eye. More memories were born and the doubts began to die.

I remember the nights we used to stay up, pressed together without a single care in the world. We would talk about crazy fantasies that we thought were too far off.

We would fall asleep, and just before we did, you would kiss me, whispering "I love you."

I have a box besides me now.

It's simple, and small, it could fit into the palm of my hand.

What's inside of it is more than simple.

I never had a chance to give it to you.

And the more I think of it now, I wish you were by my side. Holding me, telling me that everything's okay, trying to give me hope when I've lost it.

I don't know why I'm writing this.

You won't read it.

It's just painful to see that the only thing that represents you now is a cold, gray slab of stone.

There are no words to express how much I loved you.

Or how much I miss you now.

 **This was a modern AU.**

 **This is also what I consider for myself simplistic writing, and it's not my usual style, but hey, I wanted to do something new. But it did feel a little weird, so it might have felt awkward in some places.**

 **Thank you, and again, feedback is welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Allurance

_Those days and nights i spent with you - singing along to the car radio, watching dumb movies, laughing, our fingers intertwined, and dancing in the kitchen that hardly fit the two of us - were the best of my life. those moments spoke louder than any words i could say ever would, and i almost didn't understand how one simple crush had led to so much.you were a dream, at first, and thinking that was my first mistake. you weren't something to achieve or follow; and you completely, utterly rejected me at first._

 _i can laugh at my immature tactics and horrendous pick up lines i actually believed could work, now, but back then? it was hard to imagine why on earth nothing i did was right._

 _maybe i should've seen sooner how to treat you as someone with more than just a pretty face. because god, you were gorgeous, but there was so much more than just the color of your eyes or the shape of your smile._

 _behind those eyes was a history of dreams and nightmares, of countless stories where i didn't exist, of hope and resilience. behind that smile was a girl who'd turned into a woman before her time, who knew that no matter what, you could never let the darkness in._

 _the library. towards the end of our sophmore year. our first genuine conversation where you actually laughed. all it took was for me to be honest and sincere, to talk to you as a friend and not someone to flirt with._

 _it was nice, and my heart did a couple of skips when you asked me for my social media account, which i happily gave._

 _it was the start of what i hadn't actually thought possible. i had claimed to fallen in love so many times, but i had i really? i'd been dumped and had had to let one go; people who i thought were "the one" turned out to be the ones who left the quickest._

 _i can't deny that i was jealous when you started dating lotor._

 _even if things didn't end up working between you two - you both wanted different things and your paths didn't align - is it wrong to say i envy him? for being your first hand to hold, your first kiss, your first date, your first, your first, your first. . ._

 _he gave you what i couldn't have possibly, but i tried to remain happy for the sake of you two._

 _i know you saw right through that. i was never the best with hiding my emotions, and i didn't try very hard. it wasn't that lotor was a bad person, he wasn't. but his ambition was leading him in a different route that i knew you wouldn't want to follow._

 _everyone thought you guys were perfect; until it fell apart, that is._

 _months, months went past, and we opened up to each other. we were friends; we talked and texted, sat and studied together, went out for a bite or simply hung out._

 _eventually, you became the arms that held me and i was the shoulder you cried on. stories we'd kept to ourselves for so long surfaced, and you were some i trusted maybe more than myself._

 _november. i remember the day well, because a leaf was stuck in your hair, and i moved to brush it off. you froze. then, without preamble, you asked if i wanted to go out for coffee sometime; tomorrow, if i could. and i didn't think much of it._

 _not until we were walking home, and i was telling some terrible jokes that had you smiling. and suddenly your lips found a place against mine, soft and light, and your hand reached out to hold mine._

 _shock and exhilaration all melted together, and there must of been the stupidest grin plastered on my face. but i didn't care._

 _remember our first night together? under the glow in the dark stars stuck to the white ceiling above us? remember how breathless and jittery and nervous we were, how tightly we held each other and how every kiss seemed to be our last?_

 _we've spent years together now. breathed and lived, fought over the petty things that didn't really matter. but it never broke us apart. we had our struggles, like all people do, our ups and downs, an unpredictable rollercoaster._

 _but through all of that, we've had each other._

 _what more could i ask for?_

 _i always wanted to find love like my parents did. a love story that didn't end in a broken heart._

 _and I found one with you._

 **my refusal to capitalize was on purpose :')**

 **thank you for reading!**

 **and quick note, I forgot to clarify, this is told in a Lance's point of view where it's like he's talking to Allura. every time he says 'you', he's referring to Allura :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses (Klance)

**So... _Apparently_ I seem incapable of writing in a third person point of view now, for some odd reason? Everything I've written lately is in a first person pov, and I really don't understand why xD**

.

.

.

.

.

In the light of the moon, I was entranced by the color of his eyes, the curve of his lips, the freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks against mocha-colored skin, like a network of constellations. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time all over again, seeing how different he was and yet knowing that his atmosphere was merging with mine, pulling me in.

And then Lance _was_ pulling me closer, hesitantly at first, faint smile on his features, but his azure irises gave away the nervousness within him.

My hand reached up, brushed away strands of hazel hair, and I sensed his worry fall away as we melted into each other, gentle and soft as if we were made of feathers destined to scatter in the wind at any moment.

We broke apart after what could have only been a moment or an eternity, I wasn't sure. But the way Lance looked at me afterwards, the way my heart pounded with something I didn't yet have a name for, was _still_ all so new and I didn't know exactly what to do. His hand covered my own, and he was biting his lip - which had been pressed against mine moments before - and was waiting.

Just waiting.

 _For what?_

I wondered for a spilt second - then I hit me.

He was waiting for me.

Thoughts waded through the muck of emotions at a snail's pace, and when I was finally about to speak, about to tell him whatever came to my mind first - yes, it would've probably been stupid - he broke the moment by saying, in the most serious yet ridiculous voice, " _Keith.exe has stopped working."_

I didn't miss the slight crack in his tone, the hint of worry. But I snorted, punched his arm and rolled my eyes, telling him to shut up and stop using old memes.

He paused for a moment, a twinge of relief crossing his face. Then he grinned, so wide - a dimple appearing on his left cheek - leaning in as he whispered, "Make me."

Was it a challenge? Or an invitation?

 _Both_?

I hummed, eyes slowly, purposely, trailing his figure in the moonlight - those messy, coffee brown strands of hair and that mischievous smirk. _How had I fallen for him?_

"Oh, come on, you don't think I'll really give in to that, do you?" I said, putting a hand between our faces and trying to surpress a grin of my own at his dumbfumbed expression.

He blinked, lips parted slightly. Then he laughed, taking my hand. "Come on! That always works."

"Obviously it didn't, McClain, so your methods are a bit outdated - "

" _Mullet_." he pouted, dragging out the word. "I'm trying, okay?"

"But you can't deny - "

He cut me off with another kiss.

For once, I didn't mind being speechless.


	4. Worth It (Allurance)

_Her love, his love._

 _the sweet lullaby_

 _lulling them to sleep_

They trace scars with delicate fingers, like how they trace the stars with their eyes. A story written across their skin, a history they shared together within galaxies and universes that only exist now in their memories and the whispers of late night conversations. The bumps and blemishes mark something they will never forget, a reminder of battles won and lost.

They were safe now, wrapped underneath blankets and in each other's arms, but they remember.

Allura does when the tears come and she jolts awake, reaching out for the phantom hands she had to let go of. When she can't help but remember her family, and the things they'd never do again or even have the chance to do.

Lance does when he can't shake free of the fires and explosions printed behind his eyelids. The fear that had eaten his insides when the thought of failing - his friends, his family, the races that had relied on them. The fear of never seeing his loved ones again - what about everything he'd left unsaid?

A war had shaped them into who they were now, years of struggle and unimaginable horrors that should have only belonged in nightmares. So, so many moments when they thought all the sacrifices, blood, and tears had been in vain.

Love had not been at the table. It hadn't been a priority when far too many were suffering, in chains. Not when battles and a fight for liberation raged on.

But somehow, they'd ended up here. With soft morning kisses and those sleepy murmurs. With those damn perfect smiles and evenings spent at home, of exploring new aspects of the world they were starting to build together.

It was perfect.

He pressed his lips against her cheek, feels her relax and smile in return.

They'd won the war. That was what was important. Throughout it all, they'd learned trust one another, and became more than teammates - even more than friends.

It hadn't happened in one night, it hadn't been sudden; but every moment he'd spent, every moment he'd grown closer to Allura had been worth it.

 _There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it hadn't been._


End file.
